callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Training (Modern Warfare: Mobilized)
Training is a tutorial level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Characters *Patrick O'Neil (Playable) *Bell Plot In Training, the player takes control of Sgt. Patrick O' Neil in a hangar, and with the help of three SAS instructors, completes training before being deployed into the field. The player will first learn how to fire a MP5 and an M9, then learning how to throw/cook grenades and flashbangs. He will then run an obstacle course with wooden targets popping up every so often. Completing the course under 25 seconds will allow the player to run the course again, or head outside the now open hangar doors, which will end the level. Walkthrough After having a mission briefing with the player's superior officer, the player will have to go to the firing range and practice with a MP5, M9, Flashbangs and M67 Fragmentation Grenades. Pickup the MP5 and shoot the targets while standing, crouched, from the hip, and down the sights. Then pickup the M9 and switch to the player's MP5. Switch to the M9 and switch back. Proceed to acquire the fragmentation grenades and throw one at the tank in the back. Do the same with the flashbang. Once the player is done, the player will then have to run the course. The recommended weapon is the AA-12 as it is fully automatic and has plenty of ammo. (Note: You will require the weapon room. Go in and pick up the AA-12, then run the course) The Course When the player heads into the room on the left, the course instructor will give the player a countdown from three before saying "Go!" Room 1 After the countdown is over, walk through the door. Target 1 is at a 45 degree angle to the right as the player walks in. Target 2 is in the doorway straight ahead. Room 2 Walk through the door Target 2 was in. Target 3 is behind a barricade in a doorway directly to the right through the doorway. Target 4 is around the corner and at a 45 degree angle to the left. Targets 5 and 6 are in windows through to Room 3. Room 3 Target 7 is in a doorway across the room from where the player enters. Target 8 is in a crate next to a doorway on the wall to the left of where the player enters. Target 9 is in the doorway next to the crate. Room 4 Room 4 has no targets in it, walk straight through to Room 5. Room 5 Target 10 is behind a desk directly in front of the player as the player walks into the room. Target 11 is up on the catwalks, in the door directly behind Target 10 as the player enters the room. Target 12 is along the catwalks, in the second door. Target 13 is behind more desks to the player's left, if the player is facing the exit doorway. After the player clears all the rooms, the instructor will say one of three things. "Come on, you can do much better." - If the player gets a time longer than 45 seconds. "That time was passable, but I have seen better." - If the player finishes in between 20 seconds and 45 seconds. "That was an excellent time, have you done this before?" - If the player completes it in under 20 seconds. After this, the player has a choice of running the course again or leaving through the hanger door. Tips *After unlocking the weapons room, it is advised that you use the AA-12 because it is light, sports a large magazine (2 rounds larger than most assault rifles), a some what quick reload, and one does not have to aim or fire multiple shots to hit a target at long range due to it being a shotgun and firing buckshot. Weapons Room The weapons room is only unlocked after a kill with every weapon in the game. (The only weapons not available to the player are the RPG-7 and the Javelin) Weapon Loadout Trivia *If the player gets at least one kill with every weapon in the game, they can gain access to a room behind the firing range with all of the weapons except the RPG-7 and Javelin. *This level is heavily based on "F.N.G.": #The level takes place inside a hangar as well, with the same number (1) on the outside. #Once the player acquires a side arm, the player is told to switch to it, switch back to the primary weapon, then switch again, just like what Gaz tells the player. #The multiplayer map based on this level is called "Killhouse" as well. #When the player acquires the G36C in "F.N.G.", the player is told to "Go to station one, and aim the player's rifle down range". In this level, the player is told to "Go to station one, and aim the weapon down range" #If the course is completed within 20–45 seconds, the player is told "That time was passable, but I have seen better." Captain Price may tell the player something similar if he runs the cargo ship within the same time frame. *If the player replays this mission after unlocking the weapons room, he can't go to the shooting range. he can shoot the targets from behind the fence though. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Single Player Levels